Refuse to Lose
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: What happens when two men fight over the women they love? And what if those two very same men refuse to lose? Read and you'll see. ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters

**Rate M**: Sexual themes

Chapter One

"_The heart may be treacherous, but in its entirety it is no fool."_

"Kiryu, what have we the pleasure of your visit today?"

Kaname stood a good 10 steps away from the day class student. He was eerily calm and polite. And yet, though Kaname asked, he knew why Zero was there; they all did. Aido, Ruka, Rima, Kain, Shiki, and Ichijo stood their ground. Though they wouldn't disobey their king, each slightly feared Zero's audacity to visit them, especially after he'd done **that.** They could smell her all over him. Yes, He was most definitely perfumed with Yuuki's scent. And they all knew he claimed her. Zero had gone and claimed something strictly not his. And Kaname was enraged.

Zero noted the tense atmosphere before he spoke.

"Headmaster wanted me to personally deliver this letter to you."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, furious that Zero would dare not confess to his…his **sins**. It seemed Zero was in no way ashamed and it was Oh so tempting to kill him. But no, he would not compromise Yuuki's happiness for his own. However, whether Kiryu pushed himself on her or she did so willingly, he would find out—more likely sooner than later.

Kaname took a step forward and laced his fingers behind his back. He gave Zero a piercing glare as he asked softly,

"Wherever is Yuuki, Kiryu?"

Zero felt his heart pump faster knowing why he'd been sent instead of Yuuki. Knowing how she had let him feed off her on the bathroom floor, how he'd desired her so strongly he'd carried her to his bed, where he huskily asked her if he could claim her—and where she'd said yes.

Zero felt blood rush to his face, his traitorous body providing evidence before the bloodsuckers he hated…and one he's become. He broke Kaname's unwavering glare as he mumbled,

"She's just tired, is all."

Next thing Zero knew Kaname stood before him, eyeing every inch of his body he could see. Those crimson eyes paused at where Yuuki had bit down on his neck, trading the pain she felt as he'd entered her. Zero swore he's seen Kaname's gaze flash with utter sadness, fury, and…betrayal maybe. Kaname's eyes continued to roam as they paused again at his pants pocket.

Kaname inhaled deeply as he leaned forward, his lips merely inches from his bite wound.

"W-hat are y-you…"

"You smell awfully delicious today, Kiryu"

He whispered as his hand snaked down Zero's arm to take the letter. Kaname hesitantly stepped away. He smiled lightly, his eyes not at all mimicking the generously of his lips as he said,

"Do tell Yuuki I missed seeing her today." He narrowed his eyes further as he added, "It is of my deepest wishes she feels better."

Kaname abruptly turned to leave, walking gracefully up the stairway.

"Wait!"

Zero called back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a meticulously folded slip of paper.

"Yuuki wanted me to give you this." Kiryu glanced away quickly. And Kaname knew the slip pertained a bit of info on the boy's late night ministrations. He held out his hand as Zero threw it to him before he continued to ascend the stairs, never looking back.

Kiryu watched, unsure if he should just say what he came to this bloody part of the school to say. He loved Yuuki; and last night she'd shown she loved him back—and he wasn't ashamed. Not in the least bit.

But he didn't because Ichijo stepped forward after Kaname suddenly disappeared to say in a hushed yet persistent tone,

"I think it's best you leave now, Kiryu Zero" His green eyes warned him as he started to shut the door.

"I…" He tried, having decided that he wanted to face Kaname again.

"No, go take care of Yuuki…you've already done enough." Ichijo puffed, glancing wearily behind him before he finally shut Zero out. Zero stood, staring absentmindedly at the door as he reminisced on the night before:

_(The Night Before)_

_*knock Knock*_

"_Zero…are you ok in there?" Yuuki called from outside the bathroom door. He leaned against it, not wanting her to see him like this. He grunted before weakly falling to the floor, holding on to his wounded side tightly. _

"_Zero…I'm coming in" _

_Yuuki heard a loud thump and a moan from pain and reached tentatively for the door knob. He was surely going to lie, but she knew he was not okay. He hadn't come to class at all that day. She knew he had a hunter assignment, but he should have at least come to dinner._

"_No!" He breathed out, fear rimming his lilac eyes. There was no doubt about it, if she came in he would not be able to resist her: her blood, her hands grazing his wound, her concerned eyes, her trembling voice…he knew. _

_She started to push the door open but paused at his shout. She looked though the crack to see the floor littered red. She gasped as she flung the door open._

"_Zero, where are you?!"_

"_Don't you ever listen?" He hissed as he squinted up at her. He could hear her heart, pumping continually under porcelain skin, her slender neck exposed to tease him and he whimpered softly. She squatted before him and he watched as tears ran down her face. _

"_W-why…don't you ever…let me help you?" She cried out, struggling to take even shallow breathes as she cupped his face in her hands. Too close…Yuuki you're too damn close. He averted his eyes, his breathes labored in pain. _

"_Zero! Look at me!" She cried out again. _

_He couldn't take her tears, her heart tearing over a man like him—but what do you do when you love someone you can't have? You give in. And he refused to lose: to this vessel called his body, to his heart that he never knew could love, to the bloodlust overpowering his thinking, to Yuuki's hope in him…_

_Gently he pushed her toward the door. He winced and cried out in agony as he clutched his side._

"_Z-zero!" _

"_I'm f-fine" He breathed, as she eyed his wound. She reached out to touch it put he pushed her hand away. He stared up at her startled eyes as he slumped further into the floor. _

"_W-ho did this to you? A level E?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

_She tried again, unbuttoning his shirt and gently peeled it off. He didn't stop her, he couldn't—he hadn't any strength to. _

"_Zero, you need blood…" She whispered franticly as she rushed to close and lock the bathroom door._

"_No!" He moaned out loudly. He could feel his body giving in, wavering in and out of consciousness. I refuse to lose, I refuse to lose, I refuse…_

_He sat up, reaching his hand out blindly as he found it hard to see, blood running into his eyes. His hand knocked down a glass cup, and the shards rained down on his paled skin. _

_Yuuki picked up a big shard from his lap, insistent that he let her help. She squeezed her eyes shut as she ran the glass across her skin, where his previous fang marks were. He groaned as the scent of blood filled the room, intoxicating him with thirst. _

"_You're such a bad girl Yuuki" He mumbled as he sighed._

"_It's ok, Zero, it's okay now…" He voice downed out along with her heartbeat as she guided his lips to her blood. He paused; I refuse to lose. Pain seared though his body, reminding him of his injuries. _

_She treaded her fingers in his silver tresses as she sighed when his lips touched her skin. But he had lost. She had successfully persuaded him. And her blood—he loved it. He craved it. He longed for her more than he ever thought a man could long for something. He sank his fangs in eagerly,_

_Ugghh_

_He groaned lewdly as her blood filled his mouth. He pulled her closer, drowning in the ecstasy and intimacy this one simple action made. She whimpered as her head tilted farther, tingling sensations running through her fingers as she weakly held onto him. She felt his wound lightly, he flinched away but she pulled him back close._

"_Drink til it heals." She whispered as her hands ran soothingly down his back, easing the pain out his body. He drank as if desperate, like he'd never tasted her before. She could feel his body reacting to her; instead of his breathing slowing down to a soothing hum it rapidly increased. It wasn't foreign to her—she'd seen the night class students feeding off each other with similar reactions. She'd seen the lust in their eyes. She knew what they'd desired. No, the taste was never enough—because with taste, touch submissively followed. _

_And Zero was no different. She was ready. Always would she be willing to help him. Always would she care for him. Always would she love him. But not more than she loved Kaname. Yes, she knew. He would be furious. He always seemed to find out these things. He always knew. But that did not stop her. And neither did it stop Zero. _

_He pulled his fangs out slowly, missing the feel of them in her already. He had by far drunk enough to heal his wound; a little rest and he would be magically better. And as much as he cursed this form, it did have its perks. But his thirst wasn't finished. No, he craved something more intimate from, her—something only uniquely hers. His tongue swirled over the fang marks, sealing them. He'd waited, endured the agony of lusting for her. And he wouldn't anymore. After all, he wasn't Kaname; not anything like him. He kissed her skin softly. She shivered in his hands. _

"_Z-Zero…w-we…"_

_His nose brushed hers as he gazed longingly into her eyes. His lips paused over hers before he trialed them along her face. She watched him back, mesmerized by a sort of lust she was sure she'd never seen before. He'd never say it; but she knew right then and there— Zero Kiryu, her friend and protector, no doubt about it, loves her. And probably always had. _

"_Zero!" She squealed as he planted kisses under her chin, tailing it down her neck to suck on her collarbones. _

"_Y-es…" He breathed against her skin, capturing her earlobe between his lips, relentlessly nibbling and probing his warm slick tongue inside. _

"_W-hat are you do-ahhhh"_

_His hand cupped her breast. He groaned against her ear, rubbing his cheek against hers as she fit perfectly into his hands. He'd never been aroused by the bigger chest percentage of the female race. He most definitely preferred the meekness of a smaller chest, the way they could be so…versatile. _

_He crossed his legs and pulled Yuuki into his lap, his body no longer concentrating on the pain, but the pleasure he wanted to give the breathtakingly beautiful woman before him. _

_He massaged her breast in his hand, playing with the rosy nub though her uniform shirt. Her moans drove him wild and he found it hard not to mimic them. The blood pooled, oh yes, it pooled there. And he was quite aware of the tightness between his legs, relentless in its growth. He kissed her hungrily and sloppy as his fingers disappeared in her hair. She smelled of vanilla…and deeply of brown sugar. She smelled sweet…and wondered if she tasted sweet too._

"_Yuuki, l-let me pleasure you." He puffed, resting his forehead against hers as he wrapped her legs around his waist. _

"_I-I…I've never done this before Zero" She whispered, understandably scared. He hushed her, his fingers smoothing over the side of her skin. He kissed her in unusual places: her laugh lines by her eyes, below the arch of her eyebrows, next to those wicked lips, the dip in her nose. She shifted above him, those foreign spasms moving her, body and soul. No, she'd never partaken in a lover's dance, never indulged in such pleasant sounding feast. She was sure though, Zero wanted too. His hardness pushed persistently against her rump, begging for release. _

_She'd seen a man in need before—Kaname countless of time. He never hid his lust from her, never failed to show it in his gaze…but to think Zero always had, make her heart clench weakly. _

"_Will people know…if we…" She whispered. She gasped as he fondled her other neglected breast, nuzzling his nose in her neck. His teeth lightly pulled at the skin, his warm saliva ran down her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the a belly moan erupted from her lips._

"_I never knew you were so sensitive Yuuki" He breathed, as her moan aroused him further, making him painfully harder than before. _

"_I…wait!" She said as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as he moved quickly to the door. _

"_People will see us…like this." She stuttered, looking down the hallway with a frown. "And what will we do about the blood?" _

_He looked down annoyingly at it before taking a strip of paper towel, plucking a pen out her pocket and scribbling:_

'_Bathroom out of door: Do not enter without seeing Kiryu first.'_

_He placed it against the door and jammed the pen in, using it was a pin._

"_Zero!" She cried out._

"_Can't wait…need you…now" He growled, one hand under her rump he carried her hurriedly to his room. She felt her whole body grow hot at his words. She was embarrassed and she was indeed showing it._

_He pushed the door open and she caught it to shut it gently. He placed her gently on her bed. She blushed again as his eyes ravished her. He sank onto her, straddling her hips as he lowered his weight on her. _

"_Yuuki, I will ask you one more time. May I claim you?" She could see the sincerity in his eyes. He could not do anything if she said no. But she knew she couldn't say no. Zero needed her…just in a way he never expressed he needed her before. _

_She looked away, flushed and brutally embarrassed. She never imagined her first time to be like this. But she was happy it was Zero. That he finally accepted her, in some way or fashion. _

"_Y-Yes" She stuttered. He waited._

"_Zero…it's okay…I said yes." She said a bit more firmly, staring up at all the love in his eyes. It was obviously they couldn't turn back now. She'd apparently gotten him so riled up…how she'd done it, she wasn't too sure. But at that point…_

…_it really didn't matter_

Kaname watched the silver haired boy from the window. He frowned, knowing exactly what the younger man was thinking. And it was far too much about Yuuki to his liking. He reluctantly looked away as he walked past the note. It was indeed written by her, his love, and it stated two simple words—two words that did nothing to ease the pain and fury brewing in his heart.

'I'm sorry'

The window cracked as he thought of **his** Yuuki under another man, **his** Yuuki being filled by another man, **his** Yuuki cumming for another man. No, Zero would not get away with this crime as easily as he had staying in the Day Class. This sin was far too unforgivable for that. But first, he needed to see Yuuki. She needed to know…how hurt he was.

He would have his way with her this time.

He would find a way to reclaim what was rightfully his.

No doubt about it.

**Author Note:** Hope the loyal VK fans approve of this story…I spent a lot of time over it. Of course, the series isn't over. So stay tuned… ;D Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bring me color; bring me light…_

"Z-zero" she mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and hit something surprisingly warm. That warm something grunted and she squealed back in surprise. Her charming brown eyes came face to face with a pair of very sleepy lilac ones and the lips of that said face mumbled,

"Yuuki, it's me…" He sat up and pulled her into his arms as he stared at her dumbly, "Did you forget that you came crawling into my bed last night claiming you couldn't sleep?"

He gently laid her back down on the bed. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes as he added,

"And Yuuki…"

"Yes Zero!" She beamed, sleep leaving her. She'd slept the most wonderful sleep she's had in a while. She felt his bare legs rub her and blushed. _D-did Zero sleep…n-naked? _

"You're a bed hogger. I think it's best you know."

"N-no I'm not!" She cried out, embarrassed as she realized she was completely cocooned in the sheets.

"I didn't say it was bad. I said it's best you know." He said as he bonked her playfully on the head.

He rolled over then got out of bed. She stared profoundly at his bare rump.

"Zero! W-Why are you naked?" She cried in horror. _D-did we…d-do __**that**__?..._ She felt a blush creep on her face as she thought back to the way Zero eyed her lustily as he came. She would never forget that face…that side of him. He was so vulnerable…so needy…for **her! **And strangely, she liked it. She kinda hoped they did do that…last night. She giggled nervously.

"You mean you really don't remember coming into my room at like two in the morning, bawling, to tell me you couldn't sleep before you just crawled into my bed without a second thought?"

"N-no! I don't remember this…but that doesn't explain why you're naked."

He pulled on a pair of boxers totally unfazed by his nudity as his toned rump created quite a view for her.

"And bawled? I don't bawl Zero! And…and…" She said as she continued to pull the sheets over her face so only her lovely, yet worried eyes showed.

"Yuuki, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before…we did have sex." He stated nonchalantly as he turned around.

"T-that's d-different" She stuttered as she pulled the blanket over her head to hide her blush. He sighed but couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"Thank you" He mumbled as he looked away.

"…For crawling in bed with you?" She asked, unprepared for those words.

"No…for the other day…you didn't have to do that…" He glanced back at her as he raised his voice, "You don't ever have to do that again ok….if you don't want to. I was just…really…selfish that day. And I'm sorry."He trailed off. He never saw her face soften as he continued to eye the floor. He was sorry…but he sure as hell liked it.

"Zero, I'm happy you let me take care of you now." She whispered as she thrust the sheets off her body to embrace him. He hesitated before he held her back. _I know I don't deserve to say it…but I love you Yuuki… _He rested his chin on her head, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her in his arms…where he believed…she belonged. But to Kuran, that was a different story.

She buried her small head in his chest. He smelled of old spices and a sort of spicy musky that intoxicated her when they united. Oh yes, she'd come to love that smell of his, and those eyes of his, and this touch of his, and oh lord…that kiss of his. If she'd known sooner…

…but then she remembered.

"School!"

She scrambled out of his arms, reluctant as he was to let her go. She ran around his room, picking up his clothes and hoping that maybe she'd left a pair of her own somewhere under them. He watched her in secret amusement. And when she gave up, slumped disappointed to the floor with that pout she gave him that night…the one he couldn't resist, he laughed heartily as he said slowly,

"Yuuki…it's Saturday."

She stared at him in disbelief before she laughed along with him.

"Oh yea…it is Saturday. Heheh."

He shook his head as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a complete outfit for her to wear. She took the clothes gratefully as she questioned,

"Why do you have a pair of my clothes in your closet Zero?"

She remembered how Yori once told her men like to keep girls clothes after they sleep with them to smell them. She blushed as she waited for him to answer.

"Last night, when you were fast asleep, I went to the bathroom and decided I would go ahead and get your clothes…it would be suspicious if you left my room in your pajamas."

He muttered as he pulled his own shirt and tie on. She quickly dressed and helped him fix his tie.

"Thanks Zero!" She chimed as she straightened him up.

"Yea whatever" He mumbled as her little fingers touched too many parts of his body for his comfort. He could feel the blood pooling down there. And when those little nimble fingers reached for his belt he grabbed them and started to pull her to the door.

"Z-zero!" She stuttered surprised.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast." He said as he shut the door behind her. Being in that room alone with her with such a need was not a good idea, especially after what happened last time. The thought of confronting Kaname again made his heart clench. It was obvious that the past two weeks have been a stretch in the vampire's patience. _It's already bad enough she jumped in bed with me…so damn cute like that last night. _

He never let her hand go as he dragged her to the kitchen_. With at least one hand preoccupied…maybe I won't change my mind and turn around…_

They were instantly hit with a whiff of blackberry pancakes, grits, coffee, and god knows whatever else.

"Good morning, my two lovely children!" Headmaster Kaien sang as he ushered for them to sit down.

"You two slept in a little longer than usual today. Has the day class been causing much trouble lately?"

"Umm not really…" Yuuki said as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes. He watched her cheeks stretch to accommodate her food with narrowed eyes. He felt his limbs go weak as he remembered the epitome of his manliness in that same mouth. So warm…so wet…so wicked. He choked on his coffee as his hands sprang to his lap, to hold the traitor down.

"You ok son?" Headmaster asked worriedly. He eyed Zero suspiciously_. Zero's been acting quite strange lately…and Yuuki's been overly happy the past few days. _He wondered what could have happened between the two that would shift their personalities like this. _Well it could really be anything…except __**that**__!...couldn't be that. I don't even think Yuuki really knows much about sex anyway. She's still very young. But Zero…well. I can't really vouch for the boy…maybe I'll see if Kaname's seen the same change as well…_

"Fine." They boy said rather strained as he eyed the rest of his food with disgust.

"You've lost your appetite?" Headmaster asked.

"Yea…I guess." He mumbled as Yuuki stared him down.

"What?" Zero asked her, taking his annoyance out on her by accident.

"Zero! You need to eat. You haven't been eating much lately…" She rambled as she continued to scoff down her food.

_That's because I've been hungry for other things… _Zero thought as he stared down at her creamy thighs pocking out from under her shirt. He growled low. She put her hands up in surrender as she stopped nagging him and continued eating.

_Another thing…Yuuki's been surprisingly hungrier these days…what could possible make a young girl so hungry? _Headmaster thought as he eyed her nearly empty plate…and the nearly empty table.

When Zero was sure his…boner…had died down he said to everyone,

"Well, I'm going into town today."

A deep voice pierced through the room, surprising everyone till they turned to eye the dark figure in the doorway, dominating it with strength and authority.

"Leaving so soon…Kiryu?" Kaname asked softly and smoothly as he pulled his hands out his white pants pockets and fixed his own tie.

"Kaname senpai!" Yuuki cried alarmed.

"Good morning Kaname" Headmaster sang as he stood to get a glass and some blood tablets. Kaname continued to eye the silver headed boy, piercing his lilac eyes with his.

"Such a shame…I was hoping we could chat." Kaname continued through the silence as he walked past the surprised silver haired boy to stand before Yuuki.

Kaname reached down a hand and cupped Yuuki's face.

"K-Kaname sama?" She stuttered as his thumb grazed her cheeks.

"I'm happy you feel better now Yuuki" He whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I suppose Kiryu has been taking good care of you…these days…"

She blushed profusely as her eyes looked everywhere but at him. She nodded before she said with certainty,

"He has"

Kaname let his hand slide down her neck and rest on her shoulder. She bit her lip as she tried not to moan out. Was she a slut…because that felt so good.

"I'm happy…that's what he's here for." He replied softly, this time addressing that comment to Zero himself.

"Well Kiryu, I don't want to take up any more of your time. But I'm sure you won't mind if I steal your sweet damsel from you…to spend the day with her. How do you like the sound of that, Yuuki?"

He asked as he showered her face with loving glares.

"Umm…" She said as she watched the anger flash in Zero's eyes. _Why is he so mad?_

Kaname smiled at his anger. Before he pulled Yuuki up out her seat to sit in it, then rested her gently on his lap. Her whole body got warm and flushed and she found it hard to look him straight in the eye.

"And what do you have planned?" Zero asked careful and slow through his teeth.

"Well…I wanted it to be a surprise—for Yuuki. But if you must know…how about you ask Headmaster Kaien…I'm sure he'd **love** to tell you."

Kaname replied slyly as he ran his hands up and down Yuuki's arms.

Zero turned to leave. He would not be provoked any further by this…this bloodsucker.

"How well did you sleep last night Zero?" Kaname asked as Zero reached the doorway. He froze. _He knows? _He felt his heart beat rapidly as he turned around to stare into crimson eyes. His fist clenched and he struggled not to lash at the pureblood.

"It's none of your damn business." He said carefully as he walked out, ignoring Yuuki's agitated cry.

"Don't be rude Zero!" She shouted after him as he disappeared.

"I'm sorry Kaname sama. He's been acting strange this morning." She said as she slyly tried to scramble out his lap. But when he firmly placed his hands on her hips she knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Here you are!" Headmaster said as he returned to place a glass of stunning led liquor on the table in front of the two beautiful people he'd come to love. Headmaster searched the room with his eyes before he asked confused,

"Where did Zero go?"

Kaname didn't answer as Yuuki explained the whole ordeal to her adoptive father. He watched Zero from the window walk off the campus with narrowed eyes.

_You will not be able to run away from me…Kiryu. To have tasted sin…my, how I envy you…_

Kaname thought as he ran his fingers through his love's hair.

"Are you two ready to leave now?" Headmaster asked excitedly. Yuuki stared back questioningly.

"Leave…where?"

"Oh, don't worry Yuuki. We're gonna have lots of fun." Kaname whispered in her ear as he carried her off bridal style. She shivered in his hands but didn't bother complain when they left the room.

_You're gonna love it…_

**Author Note:** Totally forgot I said I would update weekly. So, I scrambled to write this well. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 next week…Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like. And yes...I will update Thinking of You too. lol


	3. Chapter 3

_"What is a heart without a beat?_

_Steps without sound_

_Body without presence_

_What do you make of such things?"_

"Um Kaname sama, where are you taking me?"

He follows the trial to the night class dormitory with a softened face. He sets her down in front of the front doors before he leans in and whispers,

"Didn't you hear Yuuki? It's a surprise"

She blushes at the close proximity of his lips to her ear and shivers. Yuuki bows her head to hide her blush as he slips his fingers into hers.

"Y-you don't have to do all this!"

She stutters as she looks earnestly up at him with those big brown eyes. He searches her closely before he asks,

"Does this make you uncomfortable Yuuki?"

He watches her cute expression as she thinks about it.

"No…I guess not."

He smiles sweetly before he squeezes her fingers and says,

"Then let me surprise you."

She nods confidently as she squeezes his fingers back. After a few unwavering glances from his way she realizes she'd far more flushed than from before and breaks contact.

"W-why are you staring at me like that Kaname senpai?"

He pauses before he hugs her and says in her vanilla scented locks,

"You know, once upon a time when you told me everything. There was once upon a time when you let me surprise you…I miss those days."

She lets him hug her before the front doors open.

"Yuuki san!" Ichijo cries delighted as he opens the door wider to let them in.

"O-oh! Ichijo kun!"

She smiles back, surprised and embarrassed he'd caught them. She immediately pushes Kaname away and he obediently obliges.

"I can't wait to see you all dolled up Yuuki!" Ichijo flashes his best smile as he leads them to the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUKI!"

The chorus of vampires cheer, fangs glistening and confetti whipping through the air as they surround her.

"H-How did you know it's my birthday?!" Yuuki asks Kaname when all the shock surpasses her.

"You are too precious for me not to know. Happy birthday Yuuki." He says simply as the crowd sings and he places a real, jeweled tiara on her head.

"Yuuki! I can't believe you're a grown adult now! You've grown too fast. My baby!" Headmaster Kain cries.

"Happy birthday Yuuki, my one and only: lovely, amazing, darling daughter!"

He says through joyfully tears as he engulfs her into a bear hug. He pulls away dramatically to find tissues.

Kaname kneels on one knee as he takes her hand in his and kisses it princess style.

"Yuuki Cross, may I have the honor of having the whole day to celebrate your 18th birthday?"

He asks with charm and grace, and the moment she stutters 'yes' he sweeps her up bridal style to his corridors.

"W-what…"

"Are you ready to be pampered Yuuki?" Ichijo asks excitedly as he opens the door.

"Ichijo kun, I thought you were downstairs!"

He smirks slyly before Shiki and Rima appear from somewhere inside the room carrying a gigantic rectangular box, elaborately wrapped.

"My first gift to you, Yuuki" Kaname smiles as he ushers her to open it.

"What is it?"

"You may always have anything you desire Yuuki…and tonight it's all about you."

He says merely, avoiding the question as she rips off the gold wrapping.

She stares in amazement at the stunning rose red evening gown, littered with shimmering red beading and a light v neck plunge.

"…For me?"

She whispers as she watches Shiki and Rima take it out the box.

"Is it pleasing to you Yuuki?" Kaname asks hesitantly.

"Yes! Of course…I'm just shocked." She turned to Shiki and Rima to ask,

"Did you pick it out? I mean, I know your models and all…"

"No. Lord Kaname deserves all the credit for this masterpiece, especially designed by him and custom fit for you, Lady Yuuki."

"…lady?"

Rima slaps her hand over his mouth as she hisses,

"Not yet!"

Kaname smiles proudly before he states,

"There is no other masterpiece but you Yuuki."

She blushes as she watches Rima walk away to pull out another box. She hands it to Yuuki.

"What is it?"

"Every princess needs slippers!" Ichijo jokes heartily as she opens the box to a pair of true glass slippers.

"Cinderella?" She questions.

"No, not Cinderella. Just you, Yuuki Cross. You are my perfection." Kaname says as he walks to the door.

"Because unlike her...you are a true queen." He says softly as he stands in the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"You need privacy to get dressed." He chuckles lightly,

"It makes me happy you don't wish for me to leave, but unfortunately I must get dressed as well. Treat her well in my absence." He nods at Shiki and Rima before Ichijo follows him out.

"Time for your bath Lady Yuuki" Shiki says as he hands Rima bottles of fancy soaps and expensive towels.

**Meanwhile…**

"I wonder what she'll like…" Zero mumbles to himself as he walks down the aisle of some random boutique. He'd seen Yuuki in here countless of time, but he never bothered to pay attention to what she liked. _I'll just start with something easy, like flowers…or teddy bears…and chocolates. And then I'll think about other stuff. Wait, that's so lame. But…knowing Yuuki, she'd like it. Clothes maybe? Shoes? No, jewelry. All women like that stuff! _

He makes his way to the jewelry counter and ignores the woman eyeing him.

"How may I help you?" She asks cheerfully as she flips her hair.

"I don't know yet." He grunts as he eyes the necklaces on display. _What's the difference between them…they all look the same to me?..._

"You look like you're struggling." She laughs as she inches closer to examine one particular necklace he's looking at.

Zero simply nods as he moves on to the bracelets.

"It's for your girlfriend isn't it. Men usually get anxious when it's for a woman they actually care about…figures huh?" She jokes lightly to herself as he lifts one to eye the diamond design.

"um…do you have a particular budget in mind?"

"Why! Do I look cheap to you?" He asks angrily as he sets the bracelet back on the stand before he breaks it.

"What, no! it's just…most people…do…"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just have no clue what she'll like."

"It's cool. But um, let start with this: What's the special event?"

"It's her birthday. Her 18th birthday. Why, does that help to know?"

"Well yea! Of course. And where are you taking her for her birthday?"

"Taking her…umm…well shit! Why didn't I think about that?"

The lady laughs.

"Can I recommend El Amor? It's a new fancy restaurant just a few blocks from here, and strangely it serves European food despite its Spanish undertones."

"Do they do reservations?" he asks nagging, as he looks at the time.

"Yea, but don't worry. If you wanna eat there my sis just started working there and she can get you in no problem if I ask her to. So whata ya say?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you after I pick out her gifts. Is getting flowers, chocolates and all that crap seen as tacky?"

She laughs again as she pulls out a delicate white box.

"Yes and no. Flowers and chocolates and bears will always be classic. But to some girls, it really is unoriginal. It really depends on the girl. But the fact that you were originally thinking about it may mean it will still be really special to her. So if you're a rose and chocolate type of guy, then go for it. You know your girl better than me. But if you really want to surprise her, give her this…"

She hands him the white box and he opens it to find a silver necklace with hanging capsule and a small number lock keypad engraved in the side.

"How does it work?" he asks intrigued as he fingers the intricate device.

"She can personalize a code, and it will open the capsule to fit anything small enough into it. But there's a better part…" She reaches behind the counter to pull out another box. She hands it to him.

"Open it"

He opens it to see a pair of strange watches. He takes one out to examine the exotic design.

"How do these work?"

"The capsule activates both watches. To work the capsule, you put a pinch of each of your blood inside the right compartment with the glass view, there, and it deposits half inside the vile in the watches. Intriguingly, the blood is how it runs, so it needs to be refilled every so often. Anyway, the owner of the watch can use it as a watch, a compass, a GPS, record data, and the most awesome part is that it tracks the whereabouts of its twin: the other watch. So if you ever need to find each other, the watch will know. But it only works originally, from the start of the time capsule. She must put something of equal value of the owner of the watch pair for it to work. Only the watch will know the value though, so it's a trial and error thing."

"How does the capsule know the value?"

"From the blood of the watch's twin. You put both of your blood in the watches and the capsule. Then she must put something of value in the capsule and set the code, link the code with the watches and it should work."

"I'll take it."

"Ok great! And what of the reservations?"

"Um, I think she has some plans made already to be honest. So I don't think I'll need them anymore. Thanks anyway."

"No problem, here you are. She'll love it. Oh and what's your name?"

"Kiryu, Kiryu Zero. You?

"Makeo Aimi. I how to see you again Zero, but not to return those precious watches."

"I won't. But I hope she loves it, or else she's just gonna have to take flowers and chocolates."

She waves him bye as he leaves the show feeling proud and accomplished.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaname pulls his white suit jacket on over his red vest and white tie.

"Is tonight the night?" Ichijo asks calmly as he looks outside the window.

"I wonder…" Kaname hums as he brushes a few strands of hair in place.

"What will you do about Kiryu? I mean, he won't be happy at the fact that she'll be reborn as the vampire queen."

"Kiryu? Who is Kiryu?" Kaname jokes eerily, his voice almost a whisper as he turns to pierce Ichijo with his crimson orbs,

"Or at least, that's what my lovely bride will be staying when I'm through with him…"

He smirks smugly as he makes his way to examine how well Shiki and Rima have added the finishing touches to his bride.

"I can't believe tonight's the night…" Yuuki mumbles to herself as she smoothes her hands along her stunning red dress. It fits her perfect; in all the right places. And her glass slippers are more comfortable than she imagined them to be.

Shiki and Rima turn to each other as they understand the real significance behind those words, unbeknownst to her…as of yet, at least…

"Yes my Lady, we do believe…

"…tonight is the night" They say together as there is a knock on the door.

"Are you ready Yuuki?" Kaname asks as he lets her watch him eye her ravishing frame. He holds his arm out for her and she accepts.

"Always and forever" she mumbles, as flushed as her dress.

"Oh my love, I sure hope so…"

**Author Note:** It's done! Yay! And you know what that means…drum roll please: LEMON! So yes, there will be lemon in the next few chapters. Woo hoo! See ya soon. Thanks for your patience! Love yall~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

_How to be honest when honesty allows it?_

She smelled divine. She looked ravishing. She forever taunts me.

Kaname twirled her another time under the stars, her red dress flowing behind her like rich free flowing blood—meant solely for his indulgence. Yuuki was truly mesmerizing. Maybe it was the full moon, or the stars twinkle in her brown eyes, or the strawberry breeze followed by her freshly washed hair. What exactly? He wasn't quite sure. But she was without a doubt intoxicating. And he was drowning in all that red, brown, and indigo.

"Kaname sama? Are you ok?"

He cast his gaze to her, hooded and lusty. He drew her in from the turn where he returned his hands to her humble hips.

"Happy birthday Yuuki." He whispered through the night's embrace.

"You really didn't have to do all this Kaname sama! I would have been content with the dinner Headmaster probably planned and Zero insulting me about not looking 18." She giggled at the last part; at the mention of **his** name. Oh how he was starting to loathe such said man.

"Wherever is Kiryu on such a fine night, Yuuki?

"hmmm, I really have no idea. Maybe in the stables, it's quite a beautiful night."

"Indeed it is…" He mumbled back, gripping her slightly tighter—reluctant for her to refuse his love, and his touch, and his stoic heart. He wanted to ask, no, he needed to ask. No longer would he continue feigning indifference. It was too painful, even for him—a pureblood.

He cupped her face in his hands and he gazed long and hard into her eyes. He roamed her face, devouring her lips with his sight. Just a taste…

He licked his lips, and she gasped lightly at the sight of his fangs…and remembered a pair quite dear to her.

"Yuuki…" He mumbled weakly in her ear as he rubbed his cheek against her's. His lips lingered near her ear and she shivered at the sparks that ignited from his warm breath.

"…please tell me. What is Kiryu to you?"

She left her mouth go dry. Ever since she did **that** with Zero, she's avoided Kaname in fear of his questions, his knowing eyes, and his saddened aura. She'd apologized but she knew a few words didn't mean much for this type of…

"…sin?" He added. She froze from dancing. _Had he read my mind? He can't do that…What…?_

"W-what?" She stuttered, trying not to betray her sudden fear. His eyes never wavered, and she knew he knew everything. But still, she would protect Zero from Kaname. If Zero wouldn't defend their nightly acts, then she would.

"You used to tell me everything Yuuki, once upon a time. Why won't you tell me anything?" He breathed. Her chest hurt from holding her breath. She wasn't even sure why she was, but she felt so strongly that she needed to. Something about being in the presence of this man made her breath hitch, and her legs weak, and her head spin. It was surreal.

"I…"

He rested his forehead against her's as his hands rested against the small of her back. He didn't want to press her too much against his body. The torture was too great—and the fear. He would not lose her over this traitorous vessel and this sexual anxiety. She squirmed in his arms and he suppressed an earthy groan. He could almost feel her name bubbling forth from his lips. If only she knew. If only she knew what she does to him—and how she hurt him when she did **that** with **him.**

"You hate me so much you want to force me into saying it out loud." She whimpered, her voice cracking from the sorrow in her heart. She had the right! It was her body, to use and do she choose. Who was he?...

And why did it mean so much to her that she hurt him…

He didn't wait for the tears to stream, and his heart to crack at the sight of it. He would wait no longer.

He brought his lips softly to hers, pulling her ever closer to his body. It was time. Now she must know. Now she must choose. She must accept…him.

He couldn't help the moan that left his mouth when she kissed him back. He'd waited too long, dreamt to hard not to relish the moment—bittersweet and all. He left his hands linger up to tease her tresses and when she sucked lightly on his bottom lip his control slipped and he pulled lightly at a few strands.

"Kaname!"

She gasped out his name in utter surprise and trembling desire. Who knew he could do this to her? His tongue licked across her bottom lip and she gave him access to enter. Suddenly she was pressed against all of him. Her gentle mews and breathless gasps turned him one and drove him insane.

He wrapped his arms around her securely before he let himself fall back into the grass, her body molding perfectly into his as she lay sweetly atop him. Her legs straddled each side of his hips as she pushed forward to have more of his lips. He broke contact when he trust his head back, the friction deliciously arousing as he struggled to breathe. He moaned out her name through strangled breathes as she watched him. He eyed her wonting gaze and those plump pink lips he'd abused. When he'd settled down a little he finally asked,

"Do you love him?"

The wind blew their hair franticly and he brought a loving hand up to brush a few strands away. If he ever held his breath, he was now. But he wouldn't show her the pain of a 'yes'. Decidedly, he loved her to much to be jealous outwardly. He would accept that she'd grown to love Zero…and hope that she'd give him to chance to prove that he loved her—as easy as it sounded.

"I do" She nodded firmly. Her eyes fazing from a memory he was sure he knew all about. His whole body throbbed under her. He felt his hands tremble a bit as he brought her head to his heart.

"What do you hear, Yuuki?"

She paused. She could hear the distant cricket, the trees rustle, the trickle of a nearby stream…but not what she wanted to hear.

"Nothing" She whispered back. A tear fell down her face; she knew where this was going. The heartfelt plea for her love and affection…just like the one she got from Zero. In an essence, they were the same men with their unbinding love. She didn't quite know what to make of them.

"Nothing…because I'm nothing without you, Yuuki"

He brought her face to his and let her lips linger over his. He would be honest. Why was it so painful to be honest when honesty allows it?

"Yuuki, do you know what you do to me?"

She blinked those chocolate orbs he couldn't refuse a thing in the world to. Good god he wanted nothing more in the world but for her to be his. But she must choose, not him.

"No…" She whispered against his lips, her body begging her to indulge like it never has before. The smell of him was intoxicating, to feel of him pressed perfectly against her sex was enriching, just the sight of him was simply….beautiful. Kaname was beautiful—that she always knew. Deep down, she knew she wanted him.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed, averting her eyes away from his love.

"Yuuki, all I want is you." He mumbled, pain searing at the sight of her rejecting him for **that** man.

"Zero…Zero needs me" She mumbled back, watching the stars with newfound interest. She loved them both, she couldn't lie. She craved both of them, and she left the wrong in it. But the thought of regret…

"…is just so exhausting…isn't it Yuuki?" He whispered as he rested his hands on her bum and rested his head in the bed of grass to watch the stars with her.

"The sight of you, reminds me of how lonely I am. How much I regret not proving I love you so long ago. I thought I had, no, I wanted to believe I had. But I knew I hadn't. My heart beats, but it's so empty without you. Yuuki…Yuuki there is so much I want to tell you; about yourself and what life had and has to offer. What you truly are, body and soul…But I can't. I haven't the heart to for the longest time. And I'm sorry for that."

"I don't know what I'm afraid of. I promised you I would never change, I would never be the vampire you so fear: demanding, unforgiving…empty. But this is how I am. I do believe that you are meant for me. I feel it so strongly here, in this thing humans call a heart, with this little thing humans call emotions. I wish I could do away with them, but you do this to me—the impossible. And I love you so, so much for it. And I fear this love, which nearly my entire race knows nothing about. You taught me that.

I know you love him, Kiryu Zero. And if you chose him, I'll leave you be to this life. I-I… I felt the consuming need to show you that you are mine. But it is wrong of me. When I discovered that Zero…Zero made love to you, I was so hurt, so so pained. I wanted to force you to see that I'm so much better for you. But I can't do that. Now I know, with you finally here in my arms. I want nothing in the world but for you to be mine, to taste and hold and touch you for eons to come. Because my love for you has no timeframe, it has no end, but it sure did have a beautiful beginning. And as long as you live, it will always live with you, Yuuki…"

And then she felt a lightness, like the wind had blended its existence with her's. It was heavenly and she felt her eyes close. And when she opened them, after the breeze was gone, and the experience finished its enchantment…he was gone.

"Kaname? Kaname! Kaname!" She called out his name repeatedly as she ran across the meadow. The tall weeds brushed against her exposed legs as she lifted her heavy dress to help her run, but she didn't care. The tears streamed relentlessly down her face, whipping past as she whipped through the field too. But she didn't care. She stumbled and feel and lost her glass slipper…but it didn't matter.

She'd never known what quite mattered in her life. But now she thought she knew. Maybe, tonight she was sure. So she ran and ran and ran. Her heart hurt. It truly hurt and she cried out as she ran into something warm.

"Yuuki? Where the hell have you been, I've been looking all over for you. And what the hell are you doing out here?"

Zero said as he wrapped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the day class dorms. She cried into his arms, and he soothed out her hair as he looked around the meadow, trying to figure out why she'd be out here, in these clothes.

"Yuuki, please tell me what's wrong?" He begged as she lay atop him on his bed. She'd refused to stop crying since he'd reached his room.

"Party…gifts…he…dance…confessed…gone…" She babbled as he wiped her face with some tissues. Zero sighed.

"Ok, ok. Don't stress yourself. We'll figure it out in the morning."

And he gently lifted her up to unbutton her dress, and unravel her elaborated wrapped and bejeweled hair. He placed all her jewelry and her one slipper on his dresser stand before he wet a cloth and wiped her face. And when she'd drifted asleep during his work he laid her back gently on the bed and tucked her in. And when he was sure she was fast asleep he hid his gifts, turned off the light and made way to find a certain someone; the only other person who could elicit such emotions out of her. He had quite a bit to say to him…that blasted—Kaname Kuran.

And that said Kuran watched from a nearby tree.

"I guess tonight, wasn't the night" He mumbled into the night sky as he made his way back to his rooms, with a wounded heart.

**Author Note:** Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


End file.
